


Parallels

by crazyinfj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Contemplating jumping out of window when someone reads our fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, I Don’t Know What I Wrote, IronDad and SpiderSon, Ironhusbands is to MCU as Finnpoe is to Star Wars, M/M, Oscar Isaac and James Boyega be living well in MCU, Peter is the fandom, Peter loves Ao3 comments just as I do (so leave one), Peter writes FanFiction, Peter writes finnpoe fanfiction, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Secretly married Ironhusbands, Secretly reads and writes fanfiction, Tags Are Hard, Taika Waititi is THRIVING in MCU, Why do you guys read this, tony finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj
Summary: Peter writes Finnpoe fanfiction...but realizes soon later that his mentor Tony Stark, is his universe's Poe, and that Tony's husband Rhodey is Tony's Finn. Reality as he knows changes and soon later he's video calling Oscar Isaac and John Boyega.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Parallels

“Kid, why are you smiling at your phone?” Tony asked Peter, whose face turned into mild panic. 

“Uh, um, well, kinda funny, isn’t it? Um, I kinda stumbled upon a website that has unpublished stories from unknown writers and I read their stories to give undiscovered writers a chance.” Peter stumbled, and Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“I have made many excuses over my life, but I have never heard that one.”

“Really, I doubt that one.” Rhodey walked into the living room, carrying a mug of hot chocolate. 

“Is that for me honeybear?”

“No, go make your own.” Rhodey moved the mug from Tony’s reach, and Tony gave a yelp as he fell off his chair.

Rhodey nudged Tony with his leg and then turned to Peter. “Cocoa?”

“Oh, so you’ll give some to Peter but not your husband?” Tony sputtered.

“HUSBAND?” Peter jumped off the couch and looked between the two men. “YOU’RE MARRIED?”

\--

After they had gotten Peter off the ceiling, Rhodey and Tony blushingly told Peter they were married, and had been since college. Peter hadn’t believed them until they showed Peter the wedding photos and marriage documents. 

“So now that we’ve shared our secret, what were you looking at Pete?” Tony smiled.

“That’s not fair!” Peter insisted and grabbed his phone from Tony’s hand. “Mr. Stark!”

“Yes?” Both Rhodey and Tony answered. 

Peter glanced around the room. If he jumped out the window, he was pretty sure he could land safely, and maybe, it would take Mr. Stark and Rhodey a minute to catch up with him. Not an option. If he webbed them up, it would take a little time to get the dissolvent which was in the lab, and if DUM-E was bringing it up, it could take up to thirty minutes. That gave Peter a good amount of time. The only other option was to get a super villain to conveniently attack so he had time to properly erase his AO3 history. Well, guess he was going with option two. 

“What the hell Peter?” Tony shouted, as he and Rhodey were getting webbed up, and Peter’s nanotech suit formed around him. Tony struggled to unstick himself to the wall, but to no avail. “Peter I will call your Aunt!”

“Sorry Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled as he swung out the window. Ouch. That looked a lot easier in the movies. 

\--

“Karen, I need you to erase all my internet history.”

“Peter, are you sure?” Karen’s voice attempted to convince him otherwise, but Peter was adamant. 

“Yes, all of it. Change all my passwords. Call Ned please.”

“Yo, what’s up, I thought today was Compound Day, wait did Tony kick you out??” Ned rambled and Peter shook his head. 

“Ned! Mr. Stark is going to find our fics! We gotta hack into Friday to make sure he doesn’t get that close!”

“You haven’t told him you write fanf-“

“Of course not!”

“I mean, MJ knows, and she didn’t make a big deal of it.” 

“But this is Mr. Stark!” Peter started to pace. “Also, some of our stories are, um, not age appropriate?” 

“One sec, I’m hacking in now. Do you know these security questions?”

“What are they?” 

“What happened May 23rd, 2016?”

“How am I supposed to remember that? That was a year ago!”

“Two years ago.” Karen informed. “You met Mr. Stark that day.”

“Ned did you hear that? Type in Peter Parker.”

“Favorite Disney movie?”

“Oh easy. The Emperor’s New Groove. Ned, how do you not know my favorite movie?”

“Tony’s favorite movie. Disney. Go.”

“Big hero 6. He says he wants me to try making those little things. What they called? Like those black buildy things.”

“Okay, I’m in. Awesome. Okay, umm, I’m clearing it now.” Ned muttered. “THIS IS AWESOME! Did you know Tony has full access to the FBI and SHIELD files? How illegal would it be if I read these?”

“I’m not sure. I’m sure it’s fine. Thanks Ned.” 

“Hey, I’m your guy in the chair.” Ned hung up and Peter continued to get texts from him. 

Finished. 

I FOUND NICK FURY’S BIRTHDAY

KID, WHEN WE GET THERE YOU'RE GROUNDED. 

Oh no. Peter started frantically webbing himself across Queens, and thought he was doing quite well until he collided into a metal suit.

“Hey Pete. Payback time.” Rhodey’s voice sounded highly entertained as he grabbed Peter midair and flew him back to the Compound. 

“This is kidnapping!” Peter yelled, and made a feeble attempt to get out. It was no use. 

—

“Friday? What happened baby girl?” Tony asked, giving Peter a hard stare. 

“It seems that some of my memory has been permanently erased. I’m not sure what exactly was erased, but it seems that Peter’s phone history has been cleared by an outside force.” 

“What exactly were you erasing?” 

“Friday! Call Aunt May!” Peter yelled, and Tony signaled for Friday to cancel the call. 

“Kid, if you’re looking up bad stuff, we’ll talk about it. God knows I could’ve used some guidance when the internet first came out. I know you have almost unlimited access to everything, and if you’re getting into a tough situation we’ll help you.”

“Sir, I found some, um, interesting search history from Peter’s computer.” Friday announced. 

“What is it?” Rhodey asked and Peter hid his head in his hands. 

“As follows:  
Time it takes for a stab to become deadly?  
Cost of hitmen  
Where to hire a hitman  
How to tell if someone is dead or just unconscious  
How to fake a death  
Dark magic for beginners”

“Peter, what the hell?” Tony gave him a look. “Have you been hanging out with Deadpool again?”

“Would you believe me if I told you it was for writing?” 

“What are you writing, a horror movie?” Rhodey asked. 

Peter sighed and got out his phone. He pulled up a hologram and sighed into his AO3. Then he flipped sit so Tony and Rhodey could see it. 

“So, in one of my writings, Finn's death is faked and Poe tries to use dark magic to bring him back, only to find out that Finn is alive. It’s a slow burn and since there’s not a weird magic wizard in New York to give me the answers, I had to search it up.”

Peter sat silent as Tony and Rhodey skimmed the hologram, anxious about what they would say. This was why he didn’t tell them about it. Also, they wouldn’t be pleased to know that as he swung across the streets of New York, he and Karen wrote fanfics. 

“Wait, Finn and Poe from Star Wars? You write Star Wars fanfiction?” Rhodey asked, his eyes gaping. 

“I write AUs where people get together. And yes, it’s loosely based off of Star Wars.” Peter meekly replied. 

“So fanfiction. Friday, save all this to my read later list. Also, notify me when Peter updates these.” Tony ordered, and Peter looked at him shocked. 

“Wait, you’re not mad?” 

“Oh trust me, we’re going to get you back for the webbing.” Rhodey assured the boy. Peter shrugged. Fair enough. 

—

“The Force Awakens.” Friday announced, and started to play the movie, Peter sitting next to Tony and Rhodey, who were slamming each other with their pizza crust. 

After Tony and Rhodey had thoroughly embarrassed him by reading his fics out loud (and emphasizing the flirting parts), they had finally settled down to watch the next Star Wars movie in their marathon.

“So Finnpoe. Hmm, I guess I never shipped them.” Rhodey muttered when the first finnpoe seance came on and Peter was doing all he could to hold back how much he was freaking out on the inside. Rhodey knew that comment would get Peter riled up. 

“YOU DON’T SEE IT?! Look at the way they look at each other! Oscar Isaac ships it! Look at them! They’re co-captains! They look for each other in the crowd. If I had it my way, they’d be canon! How can you not see it?” Peter burst with fanboy energy. He was ready to fight, and he had the posts, the picture evidence to prove that finnpoe ruled. 

“Well, now that you say it, I might kinda see it.” Tony muttered, grinning at Rhodey, playing along. 

“You guys are gay. How is this not on your gaydar?” Peter asked, and Tony spit out his sprite. 

“Gaydar?” 

“Gay radar, duh.”

“You need to stop hanging out with Wade.” Rhodey deadpanned. 

“You need to upkeep your gaydar.” Peter shot back, and Tony laughed, falling off the couch.

—

When they finally calmed down, Friday resumed the movie and by the third Finnpoe moment, Peter was realizing something. 

Rhodey and Tony were his universe’s Finnpoe. They were both useless saps, who did their best to hide their affection for each other, they both were “independent,” yet they both did so much better with the other. Rhodey and Tony were also friends to lovers. The tropes! Peter quickly whipped out his phone.

Ironhusbands is Finnpoe.

“Kid, now what are you doing on your phone?” Tony asked, unsure if he truly wanted an answer. 

“Did it ever occur to you that you and Rhodey are Finnpoe in real life?” Peter diverted instead of answering. 

“Hold up, we are not finnpoe. That would mean we’re stubborn fools who deny we love each-” Rhodey paused. “Tony, we’re finnpoe.”

“We declared we loved each other!” 

“It took us three years, my sister’s planning, and a mind reading spell.” 

“That wasn’t even supposed to happen!” 

“Wait what?”

“Xavier, aka Professor X, first got his powers at MIT with us, and he accidentally caused us to be able to read minds, but only for six hours. That’s when we found out we liked each other.” Tony explained, and Peter quickly typed it into his phone. Boy, his next fic was going to be awesome. 

“And Finn uses his force sensitive nature to pull Poe closer in for a kiss…” Peter whispered into his phone. 

“Uh kid? I’m concerned.” 

“He gave us permission to kiss. I’m not concerned.” Rhodey pulled Tony in for a kiss and Peter began making choking noises. 

“My eyes! Ahhh! FRIDAY!”

“Didn’t he write a fic where there’s only one bed and Finn ends up kissing-”

“IF YOU ACT THAT OUT I SWEAR I WILL DIE.” Peter exclaimed, and ran down the hallway. 

\--

The next day, Tony called Peter while he was on patrol. “Hey kid, when you’re not fighting a crime syndicate, can you come over to the compound?”

“Uh, okay, is something wrong?” Peter paused. “If you are going to act out my fanfic Mr. Stark-”

“No, no, not that. I can't explain, just get over here.”

“Okay Mr. Stark!”

“It’s Tony kid, I’ve read your fanfiction. Call me Tony kid.” 

\--

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled. “I’m here!”

“Oscar, John, meet Peter, the author.” A hologram followed Tony and Peter swore he was going to die right on the spot. 

“AHHH ACKK!” Peter couldn’t articulate words while Tony laughed at Peter’s facial expressions. 

“Give him a moment. I think he’s, what’s the term? Fanboying? I don’t know, I did a lot of research last night.”

“Hey Peter!” John smiled, “We read your stories today!”  
“You did?” Peter squeaked.

“Yep. My favorite is the fake death trope and Poe using dark magic.” Oscar grinned. “No lie, if that was the next movie script, I would probably die of excitement.”

“Talking of such scripts, Friday, bring Taika into the chat.” Tony waved a hand and Takia Waititi’s face appeared. 

“Hey Tony! Oscar! Isaac! What’s up?”

“Did you get the links I sent you?” Tony asked Taika and Peter was bouncing next to Tony. 

“You have Takia’s email?” Peter whispered, even though the others could still hear him. 

“No, I have his phone number.” Tony rolled his eyes. “If you checked your text messages, you would see that I added you to the group chat. I thought you kids always checked your phone.”

“Wait, that was real? I thought Ned changed our chat name again!” 

“Sorry boys, he’s gonna go crazy, who’s going to tell him?”

“I want to!” John yelled, knocking over Oscar, who was next to him. 

“Do the honors.”

“Peter, we are making an exclusive movie with Stark Pictures to bring your fanfic to life. Taika will be directing the film!”

“OH MY GOSH MR STARK I GOTTA FINNPOE AHHH MY BABIES PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS REAL SIJIEJFJNMLSjIEA”

“Did you just say a string of letters out loud Pete?” Rhodey came in, and looked at Peter concerned. 

“I think he did.” 

“Should we be concerned?”

“He is our kid.”

“May would like to inform you that Peter is not in fact, your child, and that Peter is late to dinner.” Friday chirped, and Peter was still short circuited. 

“Friday, fly May over here, um, I think Peter froze.” Tony poked Peter. “Pete? Kid? Are you okay? Rhodey! I killed Peter!”

“Okay, we gotta go, but nice meeting you Pete!” Oscar and John waved goodbye and hung up, as Taika followed suit. 

\--

“I don’t see why I have to wear a suit.” Peter complained.

“It’s a movie premiere.” Tony explained, and tightened Peter’s tie. 

That night, the world premiere of Miles from Death: A Finnpoe Story, was taking place, and the whole world gathered in anticipation for what several news stations had called the “movie of the century.”

“You ready?” Oscar peeked his head in, and Tony gave him a thumbs up. 

“Showtime kid.”

\--

“So how did this story come about?” A random reporter asked Taika, who pulled Peter up to the front with him. 

“This boy wrote a fanfic, and it was so amazing that the moment John, Oscar and I read it we knew it needed to be a movie.”

“Peter Parker, correct?” The lady asked, and Peter nodded shyly. “Any words to your fellow fanfic writers?”

“Um, keep on writing I guess. I mean, I got here, there’s so many great fics out there, who knows when your favorite actors might stumble upon it and take it to the next level?”

“Well this certainly has to be the most crazy thing to ever happen in your life.”

“You’d be surprised.” Peter answered truthfully, recalling the night he found out he had spider abilities, or the time he climbed up the washington monument. Or the time-wow, no wonder Ned told him he was not ordinary.

\--

When the premiere finally ended, Peter got a moment to take out his phone. On doing so, he saw that he had several emails from AO3. When he opened the page, he found out that his hit count had gone from 2k to 10k in the time of the premiere. 

“Mr. Stark! People commented on my fic!” Peter dashed to Tony’s dressing room and showed him the screen. “They liked it!”

“I’m glad your fic gained numbers.” Tony smiled. The kid just had his fic turned into a movie, and he was happy about comments? 

Well, Tony supposed, that was why he loved Peter. Simple things could make him happy, and right now, Peter was over the moon with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading this! This actually came up because my beta reader and dear friend Eylle9 just a few days ago convinced me to join the Star Wars fandom and now I'm trash for Finnpoe...and then I realized that Ironhusbands and Finnpoe are just too alike to not write a fic about it. So this is the result. :)
> 
> Heed the tag: Peter loves Ao3 comments just as I do (so leave one)


End file.
